King Laranox
"It's my kingdom! Not yours! Now get the fuck away from my ship you fat bastard!" "You got nowhere to run, you got nowhere to hide! this is the crown of my kingdom!' -King Laranox's quotes King Laranox was the king of Kingdom Cum, and the hidden Overall Antagonist of the Big Lez Show. He was the father of Leslie and Norton. Life About sixty years before the events of the series, King Laranox was at the position to choose out of which of his sons would take his place as heir to the throne by the next day. During this time, Laranox had also persuaded Doctor C to create a formula under unknown circumstances for super soldiers. Lez and Norton had celebrated with a drink that night however had spiked each others drinks, in turn waking up passed out on the floor the day after. The King had shown them what they had done to the city and then banished them from Kingdom Cum forever. Around the same time his two heirs were banished, the formula Doctor C had been creating was sabotaged by an unknown assailant, and a large Choomah outbreak occurred. King Laranox escaped but the damage done by the Choomahs caused the planet to implode on itself. After remaining in exile at an unknown location, King Laranox revealed himself to be alive at the rooftop during the Battle of Brown Town in front of Lez, revealing that Cecil is next in line to become King and then is last seen escaping in his spaceship. Through Leslie's drug hallucinations, his subconscious of King Laranox is frequently seen insulting him. Furthermore, after being forced into submission during a brutal interrogation by Lez, Norton revealed he was working with Laranox and creating cyborgs to replace the failed Choomah experiments. King Laranox recently named Cecil the Sasquatch, leader of the Choomah army, as the heir to Kingdom Cum, despite the fact he was secretly working with his son, Norton. However, Norton was killed by Lez on Choomah Island before it's destruction and Cecil is mostly likely deceased from his wounds sustained during his fight with Ellis Warnington. This means that the rightful and official heir is none other than Laranox's hot headed arch enemy and last living son; Big Lez himself, with Quinton already waiting in line as Lez's heir. Season 4 Edit here Choomah Island 3: Denouement and Death King Laranox makes his first appearance in Choomah Island 3: Denouement when he abducts Lez by surprise with his spaceship, using Quinton tied to a pole as bait. Lez awakens tied to a chair and King Laranox begins to tell him his overall plan, that the island will begin to float, and consume the Earth's atmosphere to expand and form a new planet. From behind him, Glen then steps forward, revealing to Lez that he has been working with King Laranox and Lez has been indirectly funding his father's efforts by purchasing Glen's expensive merchandise. Glen then turns on King Laranox, as he plans to rule the new planet himself, and ejects both Lez and King Laranox from the spaceship before escaping. On the ground, Lez is shown brutally mutilated from the damage of the fall, and King Laranox overlooks him, calling him weak and pathetic. As he begins to walk away, Lez is revived and takes on his strongest form, in which a fight ensues between the two. After a long combat, Lez picks up King Laranox and impales him on a tree stump. Lez picks up the crown from his head and holds it above his own, as King Laranox tells him he'll never be king and the crown will always be his, before Lez turns it around and shoves the sharp points of the crown into King Laranox's chest. Lez begins shouting at the King about long he has wanted to finally kill his father, before King Laranox pulls out a Gooch gun and shoots Lez in the chest five times. Lez returns to his normal form and, with a sharp piece of wood from the tree stump, stabs King Laranox in the throat, finally killing him.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kingdom Kumians Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters